


Ties in Blood Drabbles

by LupusCorvus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angelic Possession, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Awesome Bobby Singer, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Background Gadreel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Drabbles, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Michael!Dean, Nephil Jack Kline, Nephilim, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Saving People Hunting Things, family business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCorvus/pseuds/LupusCorvus
Summary: Drabbles that are somehow tied into the story. Some may end up in the story one way or another; others may not. Tagged characters may or may not make an appearance.





	1. Motel Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first in the list of drabbles. Nothing serious in way of warnings.

**Motel Fun**

 

Aaliyah staggered into the motel room she shared with Amanda and the boys. The former had agreed to make a food run while the later were working the suits on the local law enforcement. The setting sun had cut into her search for anything … supernatural like.

Alone in the barely two star motel room, Aaliyah eyed the tempting bed and considered collapsing on it for a quick nap before anyone showed up. But if she did that, all the security measures Dean insisted on had to be put in place first. Aaliyah ran through all of the measures and put them up against how long it took to do them all. It was too much time and effort just to take them all down when the next person arrived.

Aaliyah’s nose twitched as she caught a weird smell. Several hours out in the woods in what had been a fruitless search for anything that the campers had seen or heard that alluded to a Bigfoot sighting. The only sighting she had of wildlife that was threatening was a grizzly bear that had a couple cubs. Aaliyah swore she needed brown pants after that encounter. The thought drove her to the bathroom where she came face to face with the image of a dirt covered face with faint red scratches from small twigs. A few minutes of scrubbing with a hot washcloth and soap showed a worn-out face looking back at Aaliyah.

“When was the last time you got a full eight hours?” Aaliyah asked her reflection. “When was the last time you had any fun?” Fun. A word her mind was attempting to latch onto in order to form a functioning thought process. Stepping from the bathroom gave her a good view of the vacant motel pool. Fun. Pool. Her mind finally latched onto the thought. Stripping down to her bra and boy shorts, Aaliyah grabbed a towel and her room key before charging out of the room.

The towel and key were dumped near a chair as Aaliyah jogged into a jump for the pool. She was fully submerged in the pool for a few seconds before kicking to the surface. Aaliyah ran her hands through her hair, pulling it off her face. Her face contorted into a look of shock and a smile when she saw Dean and Sam soaked in their suits.

“Guys, I’m so sorry,” Aaliyah told them when she recovered from the shock.

Dean held up an index finger, stopping any further apologizes from Aaliyah.

She watched him move for the room before casting her gaze to Sam, who was at a loss for words before following his brother. With a deep breath, Aaliyah attempted to force down the feeling of guilt and upsetting Dean. She debated on following them into the room, but decided on staying in the pool. If she gave the older Winchester brother space and time to cool down after her ill timed jump, he wouldn’t be so quick to snap at her in the room. Allowing her body to shift up to drift on the water’s surface, Aaliyah looked up to the night sky and the few stars that were able to poke through the light pollution and over hanging trees.

The sound of something breaking the water’s surface was Aaliyah’s only warning before getting hit with the water displaced from the hit. She barely recovered from the first splash when the second wave hit her. Aaliyah wiped the water from her eyes as she regained a breath before seeing the brothers standing soaking wet in the pool.

“Think we’d leave you out here on your own?” Dean asked. “Short stuff.”

“Just because,” Aaliyah splashed toward Dean. “You and Gigantor over there are six foot something doesn’t make me Short Stuff.”

“Whatever you say, Short Stuff.”

Aaliyah scrunched up her face before diving under the water and aimed for Dean. He moved away from her, slowed down by the water. She fought against the burn in her lungs as her body struggled for her next breath. Her body won out as Aaliyah broke the surface and gasped for a breath. “Get back here, jerk.”

“Not on your life, bitch,” Dean said, a smile on his face.

If it had been any other person calling her a bitch, Aaliyah would had been upset. She knew Dean to know his term of endearment for Sam was a gut reaction whenever the word “jerk” was used. Aaliyah lunged for Dean, her lips pulled into a smile. He laughed as he moved again. Sam splashed her from somewhere just as her finger tips brushed against Dean.

Finally, after a good five minute half chase half swim, Aaliyah snuck up behind Dean and jumped onto his back.

“Gotcha,” she smiled. “I’ll make a decent hunter yet.”

“You’ve survived this long,” Sam commented.

“Yeah, only cuz I’ve had Amanda or you two.” Aaliyah removed herself from Dean’s back.

“Don’t forget the werewolf,” Dean brought up. “Two days of lessons and you took it down. You’ve survived your first encounter with the supernatural. That makes you a hunter.”

Aaliyah half smiled just as the brothers started splashing her. She ducked under the water’s surface and aimed for one set of legs. With a good hold on each of the ankles before her, Aaliyah pulled toward her. She allowed her body to float back up and found Sam pushing his hair out of his face.

“Food’s here,” Amanda called out.

Aaliyah turned at her friend’s voice to see her standing in the doorway of the motel room. Aaliyah stopped and watched the boys start for the pool edge and pushed themselves up and out. She had the thought several times over what life would had been like if she hadn’t taken out the werewolf. Or what it would had been like if she hadn’t made the call to Dean for help. The boys and Amanda seemed to help fill the hole not having a ‘normal life’ left.

“Come on, Liya,” Amanda called. “You know how the boys get once food’s on the table.”

Aaliyah shook her head, bringing herself back into the moment. Following the boys in pushing herself up out of the pool, she grabbed her towel and room key before joining her friends.


	2. Cage Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a ‘What if’ scenario when Aaliyah’s a bit too close to the opening to the cage and gets caught being pulled in. If this scene/idea goes into the story, the scene after the break would serve as a piece of foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raziel is, according to WIkipedia is an archangel within the teachings of Jewish mysticism (of the Kabbalah of Judaism) who is the "Keeper of Secrets" and the "Angel of Mysteries". He is associated with the sephirah Chokhmah (the second of ten) in Beri'ah, one of the Four Worlds of Kabbalistic theory. And no, I will not tell you the translation of the French song in here because I don’t wanna be blamed for the song sticking. Apologizes for my bad Pellegrino writing.
> 
> Muse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMa-anRVAqA – In the End (Linkin Park), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kZYyzrZAG4 - Fearless (Really Slow Motion)

Aaliyah wasn’t sure if it was uncountable voices she heard or some other mix of noise when she came around. She eased herself up enough to be able to look at her surroundings. Someone was … singing? Sitting up, Aaliyah recognized the voice belonging to Adam. Once she was able to gain a standing position, she found him curled up in a corner.

“Adam?” Aaliyah put a gentle hand on his shoulder but didn’t see anything that showed he had heard her.

“He’s not in,” a voice called out. “As a matter of fact, he won’t be returning.”

Aaliyah spun at the voice as the face was lit by a dark red light. She glared at him, debating if it would be worth the effort in attacking him.

“Don’t bother doing anything here,” Lucifer told her. “You won’t win.”

Aaliyah heard a little singsong from the fallen angel as a little nugget of doubt formed in her mind. What good would she be against him? She was no match against an archangel.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” Lucifer told Aaliyah. “He’s doing fine.”

Aaliyah moved away from Adam. “Sam!”

“He’s checked out, love,” Lucifer called out. “There’s no way you’d get to him.”

Aaliyah ignored the fallen arch angel, treating him like a minor nuisance. In the faded red light she finally found the young Winchester tucked into a corner, knees to his chest. “Hey, buddy,” she said in a soft voice as she hunched down. “You ‘member me?”

A little nod was more than enough to her. “That’s good. I’ll be here if you need me.” Aaliyah adjusted to sit near Sam and made no other moves toward him.

Time slipped away from Aaliyah when she woke. So she had taken to trying to keep track of how many times she’s fallen asleep. She lost track after twenty. Between Michael rocking in his corner singing show tunes and Sam not saying much of anything to her, Aaliyah could feel her mind slowly ebbing away. Lucifer seemed to be the only one not effected by the time locked away.

“I’m surprised,” he told her. “Our two friends aren’t doing as well as you.”

“Michael’s had free reign,” Aaliyah told Lucifer. “Pretty sure being locked up here wasn’t in his grand plan of fighting you and starting the apocalypse.”

“So why aren’t you singing absurd songs?” Lucifer leaned on the bars next to her, one foot crossed over the other.

Aaliyah shrugged. “Don’t know any. Though I could try and get a couple stupid songs stuck in your head.”

“Bet my fiddle against your soul on that?”

She tossed a sly smile up to him. “Alright, then. Au bout du Pole Nord ou sur l’equateur. Il y a un jean qui rit il ya un jean qui pleure. Du soleil due midi au soleil de minut. On a tous la même vie.” Aaliyah watched Lucifer straightened and smiled. “Car le monde est tout petit. Devant le ciel on se dit. Que nous sommes des fourmis. Le monde est petit. Au bout du Pole Nord ou sur l’equateur. On a toujours l’air de venir d’ailleurs. Mais quand on fait le tour de…”

“Alright, stop,” Lucifer demanded, cutting Aaliyah off. “You’re good, I’ll give you that.”

“I can make it better,” Aaliyah countered. “Wanna see? I know a song that never ends. It goes on and on, my friend.”

Flames shot up around the cage, sending Aaliyah to her feet in the feeble attempt of escape. The flames died down just as quickly.

“You’ve proven your point,” Lucifer told her. “Let’s just … not do that again.”

“Don’t ask me to sing again,” Aaliyah told him. She turned over to Sam to find that he hadn’t been touched by the fire.

Sleep seemed to be the only real break she had in the cage, grateful for Sam’s presence even if he didn’t talk. Lucifer kept his distance from her since he challenged her to getting a song stuck in his head. Michael, ever since Aaliyah could remember now, was still in his corner rocking and singing.

Sleep. Watch Lucifer pace.

Sleep. Listen to Michael sing.

Sleep. Wish Sam would respond to her.

Aaliyah woke to a high-pitched noise that she had heard once or twice before when Cas first arrived. Lucifer backed into a corner as Aaliyah shielded Sam from the bright light. The skin over her shoulder blade burned as if something hot was there. “Sam!” she called as the light lifted her up from the cage.

***

Aaliyah’s head busted out of the ground, gasping at the clean air. She fought to free an arm to pull herself free of the hole, followed by the other arm. Free of what had been her grave, Aaliyah laid on her back, eyes closed against the bright sun and blue sky. She died, survived hell and the cage against Lucifer, and returned to the world of the living. If that didn’t make her a Winchester, she didn’t know what did. Winchester. Brothers. Move. A faint voice echoed in her mind as faded memories of her time in the cage blurred away. The voice spoke one thing that got stuck to Aaliyah. _“Raziel.”_


	3. Steak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah and Dean are stuck on a stake out together. Yes, the title is misspelled on purpose.
> 
> Warning: SMUT. And pie, mostly SMUT.

Aaliyah traced her knee and leg with an index finger in her attempt to stay focused on the mission. She was well into hour six of a stake out related to the case she and the boys were working on. Dean had gone out for a quick supply run with the promise he wouldn’t be gone long. A rap at a window startled Aaliyah into reaching for her hand gun before recognizing it was Dean.

“Got your choice of energy drinks and other caffeinated beverages,” he said as he slid into the front of Baby. “And of course, pie.”

Aaliyah smirked as she reached for the first of energy drinks. “Apple or cherry?”

“Apple, just like mom used to make.” Dean flipped open the plastic container and pulled out a fork before digging in.

“Don’t think I’ve ever had pie,” Aaliyah let slip before sipping her drink. She panicked a little when Dean seemed to choke on the bite he had just taken.

“Never had pie?”

Aaliyah shook her head. “Not much food in the house growing up, remember?”

“Here, try a bite,” Dean said with a bite in his mouth.

Aaliyah turned to see him forking a piece of apple pie and turning it around to her. Dean hadn’t been to give up any of his food, especially pie, ever since she had known him. So why would he change it up now? She reached out to take the fork from him, only for him to pull it away. Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at him. Why offer a bite only to take it away? She reached out again, shifting in the reach. Still, Dean refused to give the bite. One more reach …

The kiss was quick enough Aaliyah hadn’t been sure it actually happened. She looked into the dark green eyes that stared back to her mismatched eyes. It happened alright. Aaliyah lunged for Dean, her lips on his. He didn’t pull away, one hand still holding the pie container and the other on her cheek.

“We shouldn’t,” he told her once they parted for a breath.

“Yeah, sure.” Aaliyah returned to the passenger seat, a leg tucked under the other. She searched for the energy drink to find she had dropped it. It was something to clean up when given the chance. She finished off what was left and set the can in the backseat. Her finger picked up the leg tracing from earlier. Keeping her eyes directed to the area she and Dean were staking out, Aaliyah couldn’t keep her mind from the kiss.

She dared to glance over to Dean. He had put the pie up on the dash and stared out the window. A thought popped into Aaliyah’s mind. She reached over for the container even as Dean shot her a look. She ignored the look and removed some of the pie with a couple fingers. With a glance up to Dean, Aaliyah reached out and put what was on her fingers on Dean’s face.

He snapped his head around, his nose flared in mild anger. Aaliyah silenced any verbal argument from him by latching her lips onto his. She shifted to resting on a knee on the seat and a foot on the floorboard. Aaliyah pulled away just enough to see what expression graced Dean’s face. Shock mixed with … something she couldn’t place just yet. Aaliyah teased him by eating the pie she put on his face off.

A calloused hand teased at the hem of her shirt.

Aaliyah pulled away as she lifted her shirt from her body, her head getting stuck for a brief moment. She watched Dean lean over, shifting toward her. She pulled her legs out from under her as he stopped just long enough to strip his own shirt off. It gave her time to shed the sports bra that had seen better days.

Dean worked his way over, settling his hips between her legs.

Aaliyah’s eyelids half fluttered as he started at the spot where her neck merged with a shoulder. She worked her hands over his back as he worked his way down, a hand teasing an already pert nipple and his mouth on the other. Muscles worked away as she grew wet.

Down over her stomach, Dean turned a little as he placed kisses on the scars Aaliyah gained from the werewolf years ago.

“Dean …” she half moaned. Her hands moved between them, unbuckling her belt.

A third hand came in and finished what she started before sliding in. There was little play now as a finger found her bud and circled it.

Aaliyah closed her eyes as her torso rose up on her shoulders. A mouth found the other breast as the hand found the source of her wetness. She kicked off her shoes as her hands located Dean’s pants. She scrambled a little in her haste to open them. She had just managed to pull the zipper down after the button before Dean pulled away. Aaliyah was about to protest when cool air hit her legs. Her pants were a lost thought as her body spazzed when a tongue made contact with her bud.

Her hips moved on their own accord as Dean worked her up to the point of release. Nearly there, she looked down to see Dean freeing himself from his pants. He shifted around, sitting to pull the jeans from his bowlegs.

Aaliyah took in the sight of Dean being fully erect and took the chance. She curled herself around and latched her mouth on Dean’s to prevent him from saying anything before straddling him. He started to fight before relaxing when she straddled him. Aaliyah pulled back just enough to look at him, a question in her eyes. A nod was all she needed. A few small adjustments and she lowered herself onto Dean. Her breath caught a couple times as she sunk down on him.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Aaliyah rocked her hips, working both of them. Her head rolled back, revealing her chest to Dean. He planted kisses on her exposed skin, teasing down her valley.

Her release was close, oh so close. Aaliyah fought it off as much as she could.

“Aaliyah.” Dean’s voice had grown husky. “Stop, wait.”

She heard the plea, wanted to feel him in her as she came.

A hip roll.

“Aaliyah.”

Once more. Nearly there. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Aal…”

She tightened, her body flooded with dopamine and filled with warm juices. Aaliyah rested her forehead on Dean’s, allowing her body to come down from the high, staying straddled on Dean’s lap. He didn’t fight her off, holding her to him. There was an odd sort of comfort that Aaliyah felt before she finally removed herself from Dean. Her mind moved slow as she moved around the car, gathering her clothes and dressing. She leaned over to Dean and gave him a lingering kiss.

“We’d have to do this more often.”


	4. Driver's Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah does the legal process of getting her license. Got the idea from someone I follow on Tumblr being nervous for their own test.

 “Are you sure about this?” Aaliyah asked Bobby. She stood next to the gruff old man and stared at the beat up two door mustang that he had managed to get running. “I mean, I don’t know the first thing about driving.”

“You’re scared to drive after all that you’ve seen?” Bobby asked.

“Damn straight, I am. I know how to take out several different creatures, but I know shit about cars.” Aaliyah swore she heard Bobby mutter something under his breath.

“Here, take these and get in,” he told her, handing over the key. “We’re not going far; just into town and back.”

Aaliyah stood there, key in hand, as Bobby started around the car to the passenger side. A loud sound of metal on metal – Dean most likely working on Baby – startled Aaliyah into moving. She worked through the mental check list of what to do. Door open. Slide in. Door close. Seat belt. Key in ignition. With a deep breath, Aaliyah turned the key and heard the engine rumble into existence. Relieved that the car didn’t blow up in her face, Aaliyah smiled.

“Good,” Bobby told her. “Now, put her into drive and ease out to the road. Press the brake pedal down and shift the gears into drive.”

Aaliyah found the brake and shifted into drive, easing through the salvage yard to the road. Following Bobby’s directions into town, Aaliyah gained some ease behind the wheel; even though she white knuckled it the whole way in.

Pulling in front of the small store Bobby pointed out to her, Aaliyah turned the engine off and slumped a bit in the seat.

“I’ll be out in a bit,” he told her. “Stay here and don’t go looking for trouble.”

“When have I gone looking for trouble, Bobby?” Aaliyah countered, a half smile on her face.

“Just, stay here.” Bobby closed the car door behind him and walked away.

Aaliyah let out a small snort and slumped in the seat. What trouble could she get into while he was gone? A rap at the window broke into her thoughts. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the tan uniform of the local police. Aaliyah rolled down the window as she attempted to channel her best impression of Dean.

“Is there a problem … ma’am?”

“Yeah, you’re parked in a no parking zone,” the officer told her. “I’m gonna need to see your license, insurance, and registration.”

“Sure, let me…find it here.” Aaliyah leaned around and dug in the effort of looking for the insurance and registration papers. She hoped that Bobby would show up and deal with the sheriff.

“Problem … Jody,” Bobby’s voice drifted into the car. Either really good timing or her silent prayer had been answered.

“Singer. You’ve had this car parked in a no parking zone. Gonna have to write up a ticket.”

“Just couldn’t let her go and park,” Bobby suggested. “Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

Aaliyah shifted back and put a hand up in the process of being ready to turn the engine over. She glanced up to the person Bobby had named Jody.

The older woman half tilted her head before looking down to Aaliyah. “Learner’s permit?”

Aaliyah nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I could have thought I left it here in the car, but it must be back with my things at the house.” She couldn’t help but think that Jody saw through the lie.

“I’d like to see your certificate when you pass the test,” Jody told her, putting her ticket book away. “Bobby.” She walked back to her truck as Bobby came over and leaned into the window.

“That was guts, kid. And your actual learner’s permit is next on the list.”

***

Aaliyah handed her thirty day permit over to the person conducting her road test. She passed on staying with Bobby and the relative safety of Sioux Falls to practice driving to go on the couple hunts with the boys. Told ‘em that being out on hunts gave her the chance to practice more. Aaliyah swore she racked up more highway miles driving than she did city miles.

“Alright, Ms. Fisher,” the test conductor said, handing back the permit. “Go ahead and pull the car up to the line and wait.”

Aaliyah started up the mustang and rolled forward. It had been their deal; she fix the mustang to working order and he put her name on the title. With the next set of instructions, back up into a marked off section, stop, then put out into the other direction; setting up for parallel parking. She eased the car ass in first and adjusted until comfortable she was in the lines.

“Good job,” the conductor said. “A couple points off, but you’ve passed. Ready for the road?”

“As ever.” Aaliyah tightened her grip just a little, nerves twisting her stomach.

The conductor slid into the passenger seat and directed Aaliyah out onto the road. A good hour on the road, Aaliyah followed the directions until they returned to where the parking portion was held. She sat there, hands in her lap as the conductor finished up the paperwork.

“Congratulations, Ms. Fisher,” they told her, handing over the certification of completion.

***

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Jody spoke, staring at the certificate. “You did it. Now, just because you have a license doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aaliyah replied, her lips pulled into a smile. She accepted the certificate back. “See you around, Sheriff Mills.”


	5. Red Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah toys with a thought and follows through. 
> 
> Warning: Self harm, depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing the next chapter for Ties first, but I feel after my last bout with the hellhound (the name I’ve given my depression) at work the other day; with the tendril thought of picking up one of the chief knives at work and cut. The song mentioned is “Help You” by Louden Swain. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVPZlRAt8Wg -- Help You

The knife laid on the table in front of her. It was one of those odd days where Bobby made a trip into town and the boys were out on a case a state or two over. It gave Aaliyah some alone time at the house. She had put on a song she liked and had it set to play on repeat.

_I could be the canvas and the clay, if you just let me through._

Aaliyah had down this before; lay out or hold a blade and stare at it as she contemplated the thought of drawing her own blood. She avoided the judgmental questioning from the guys by doing it in the room Bobby had given her.

She didn’t know when it started, the feeling of wanting to cut, the sensation of helplessness.

_If you just let me through._

Maybe it was when she wasn’t able to reach Amanda in time to save her from the siren. Or when Xander had been seriously wounded in a hunt, now in an assisted living place due to those wounds.

Aaliyah reached out and picked up the knife, the same one that Dean had given her all that time ago on her first hunt, and put it to her outstretched arm. No, not there, the others would see and ask things she didn’t want to answer. Maybe further up on the arm where it’d be covered by a shirt of some kind. She adjusted the blade further up her arm to rest just above the crook of her elbow. Her fingers curled a little tighter around the handle before she pressed the blade against her skin.

Blood began to pool around the sharp blade before it trickled down a side. Aaliyah’s chest expanded as she took in a deep breath, relief flooded her system. She added more pressure, cutting deeper into her arm.

 _Not too deep,_ she reminded herself. There was no thought tendril with the cut to go so deep to sever the artery and bleed out.

She eased the blade along the cut and away from her arm. Aaliyah watched the blood gather and slide along her arm before dripping down onto the table. Her head tilted to a side, her mind taking in the red against her sun kissed skin. It amazed Aaliyah that she could just sit here and bleed out, the risk of dying in the safety of Bobby’s home. In the past few years hunting, she had always imagined going out like she nearly did against the werewolf back in Michigan.

Aaliyah reached for the blade again as Baby’s engine rumbled from outside.

 _No, not now,_ she pled. In a panic, Aaliyah grabbed for the towel she had tossed onto the counter after doing the dishes earlier and put it to her cut. She darted for the stairs as two car doors closed outside and the house door opened seconds later.

“Bobby, we’re back,” Sam called out. “Aaliyah?”

“Musta made a run into town,” Dean’s voice followed.

Aaliyah spun into the bathroom and slumped against the wall just inside the door. She glanced down to the towel to see blood had already soaked the area and was spreading.

“Dean, take a look,” Sam’s voice trailed up to her.

Aaliyah strained to hear what the two brothers were doing but failed. She cursed the fact that they could communicate with expression when they went into hunt mode. A stair creaked. The same one that she avoided on the nights she couldn’t sleep and would slip out to star gaze.

_Just stick around for just another day._

“What are you ….” The voice trailed off as Aaliyah looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway. She didn’t call after him when he turned and stormed away.

Sam poked his head in to see her before chasing after his brother. “Dean, wait.”

Aaliyah eased herself up off the floor, fighting off the guilt that seeped in from having the brothers find her in a moment of weakness.

_And help me help you._

“We’ve shoulda seen this coming,” Dean’s voice had risen. Yelling at Sam most likely. “We’re supposed to …”

Aaliyah could hear the guilt in his own voice at not being able to see where she had been at mentally. She forced herself from the bathroom and downstairs. Dean paced while Sam stood in place between Dean and the stairs. The younger seemed to be the one to do that whenever Dean got upset and wanted to do physical harm to someone. “Guys?”

Dean stopped pacing and looked up as Sam turned in place.

_You can dream it went another way._

“I … um … I’ve fought this for months,” Aaliyah started, half moving the arm she cut. “I didn’t want to say anything cuz of what you two were going through with your dad and Azazel. I’ve already asked too much of you already.”

“You know you could come to us for anything,” Sam told her.

Aaliyah anchored her feet when he took a couple steps toward her. “I’m just … tired of holding it all in, being strong when all I wanna do is hide from the world for a while.”

“Who said you had to be the strong all the time?” Dean questioned.

_But you’re not going anywhere._

Aaliyah glanced over to him. “Let me list the ways, Dean. All the hunts the three of us have been on the past year or so. Dealing with Azazel. Knowing Amanda would have wanted me to go on fighting. Xander…” Her voice caught in her throat. “I haven’t seen him in months.”

“Then we’ll go visit him,” Sam promised. “But first, we need to deal with your injury.”

Aaliyah didn’t pull away when he put a hand to her shoulder and guided her to the table. She sat there as Sam cleaned up the drying blood and stitched the cut with actual suture line instead of the usual dental floss.

***

Aaliyah walked into the lobby of the assisted living building with Sam a few feet behind her. She agreed that she’d go visit Xander as long as one of the boys went with her. Sam had volunteered.

“May I help you?” a moderately dressed woman asked as she approached.

Aaliyah saw the older woman pull back just slightly as she turned to the voice. “Yes, I’m here to see Xander.”

“And what are…”

Aaliyah gave the older woman a slow blink. She swore a small glare came and went in that blink. “I’m his sister. Now, where is my brother?”

“I’m afraid he’s not taking any visitors today,” the woman told Aaliyah. “He hasn’t been much in a social mood for some time. So, if you…” The woman stopped as a younger one in nurse’s scrubs came up and whispered into her ear. “Excuse me.”

Aaliyah watched as the two darted off from the lobby and down a hallway. Not willing to give up just yet, she followed along and avoided eye contact with the nurses and other employees. She heard the quiet commotion before reaching the room. Flushing herself up against the wall, Aaliyah peered into the room. Nurses and a couple other staff members scrambled in their efforts to give medical attention to someone who was fighting them off.

“Get off me,” a male voice growled at them. “Just let me go.”

Aaliyah’s breath caught in her throat and her hand gripped the door frame tighter. Her feet had other ideas instead of hiding there to wait her brother fight away his life. The crowd of staff were a mix of confused and verbally attempting her to leave. She ignored them as she knelt down next to her brother. His shirt was stained dark with blood that oozed from deep cuts on his arms. Deeper than the one she had made at Bobby’s. “Xander.”

His thrashing slowed before stopping altogether. “Aaliyah?”

“Look at me.” A simple request. The sense of the staff taking a step back fell over her. “Let me see those eyes.”

A hazel eye and blue eye opened and stared at her.

“There’s my brother.” Aaliyah smiled, still keeping her voice low and calm. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You promised.”

“I had my own demons to deal with,” Aaliyah told him, so much to tell. “But if you let me through, I can help.”


	6. Morning at Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possibility of a scene early on in Season 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, again another drabble when the next chapter should be up. I promise, drabble than chapter. This will probably be early part of the show, most likely start of season two when the boys are at Bobby’s while Baby’s being fixed.

“Nah, let her sleep,” Bobby told one of the boys. “She’s been up all night reading.”

“Sounds like Aaliyah,” Dean commented.

Aaliyah kept still and eyes closed as her consciously came around. Someone was moving in the kitchen while easy going Saturday morning music played. Someone, either Sam or Dean, had insisted she take the spare room upstairs the night before. She argued logistics with her being on crutches. She hadn’t expected Bobby to side with her. So, Aaliyah had the couch for a bed. The best one since getting the call from Dean for help weeks ago.

“Breakfast is ready,” Sam called from the kitchen.

Aaliyah shifted around as a couple pair of feet moved into the other room. It had been nearly a week since being hit by the semi while rushing to the hospital. The doctors hadn’t been sure how she didn’t suffer more injures than a broken leg, bruises over half her body, and a dislocated hip. Aaliyah still couldn’t figure out how her hip was dislocated. Unable to fall back to sleep, she opened her eyes and took stock of the room. The book she had been reading the night before was on the floor. Her leg that had the cast on stuck out from under the blanket.

“Look who decided to grace us with their presence.”

Aaliyah moved her gaze from her cast up to Bobby standing a few feet away.

“Whoa, major case of bedhead,” Dean called from the threshold.

Aaliyah grabbed the pillow from behind her and chucked it at the older Winchester. “Morning to you, too, dimwit.”

Dean dodged the tossed pillow. “Is that anyway to treat the one bringing you food?” He held up a plate laden with food.

Aaliyah’s tongue stuck out a little as her eyes widen seeing the short stack of pancakes, crisp bacon, a few links of sausage, and scrambled eggs. Her arms went up and hands made the ‘give me’ gesture.

“Now, why would I…”

“Don’t tease the girl,” Bobby chided. “Give her the plate.”

Aaliyah adjusted herself into sitting up, using the armrest as back support. Dean walked over and sat on the couch before handing over the plate.

“How’s the leg?” Dean asked.

“Wasting away,” Aaliyah half joked as she took the plate. “Doc’s say the cast’ll be off in a couple more weeks.” She forked some of the eggs into her mouth. “Leaves me outta the game for a while.”

“What game?”

Aaliyah shot him a look. “Don’t give me that, Dean. You called for help with your dad.”

“And you did. But you need to get back to your own life.”

“I will, eventually. Don’t know if the hospital I was at is looking for local hunters, though.” She cocked a grin before taking a bite of the pancakes.

“You can always start reading up on lore,” Bobby suggested. “Dean says you’re not bad with a gun, not so much on lore.”

“Says the guy who needed help telling the difference between a coyote with mange and a Chupacabra.”

“Hey, that thing had a red muzzle and guts hanging from it,” Dean said in defense.

Aaliyah laughed, careful not to spill her plate. “Cuz it just caught a rabbit.”

“Okay, you two. Dean, don’t you have repairs to tend to?”

Aaliyah scarfed down the rest of her food before reaching for her crutches. She waved Dean off in her effort to stand and balance on her good leg. Sheer determination prevented her from accepting help from him. With plate balanced on her head, Aaliyah swung her way ever so carefully into the kitchen. The plate survived the trip to the sink. Not so much her shift in weight to take it in hand. She froze in place, tears threatened to fall.

“It’s okay,” Sam told her. “Go sit at the table and I’ll get…”

“I wanna…” She stopped when she saw the look on Sam’s face. He seemed to understand more that she wanted to help, be more active even with her injures. Yet there were some things she couldn’t do just yet. Maneuvering from the sink, Aaliyah sat at the table and glanced at the book containing the different keys of Solomon Sam left out.

“Thing some of these could be used for warding?” she called out.

“What?”

“These Keys and Traps. I mean, if we’re going to be going after Azazel, it’ll be good to use.”

“Who says you’re going…” Sam started.

Aaliyah shot him a look. “Listen, I’m involved now. You guys don’t like it, and I don’t like it. But you’re gonna need all the help you can get. ‘Sides, it’ll be good to have someone who has some legit medical knowledge around.”

“Then you better get reading,” Bobby told her. “Cuz once that cast of yours comes off, you’ve got serious hunter’s training to tackle.”


	7. Blood to Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the four months between season three and four when Dean had gone to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where this came from while listening to the song. But I’ve been toying with the idea of Aaliyah learning how to ride a cycle. Guess this is one idea of how it might happen. The muse that kinda sparked this drabble was "Counting Bodies to the Rhythm of the War Drums by A Perfect Circle.
> 
> There's a little blood and a little violence here.

Aaliyah swung the blade and made contact with the vampire. Blood bubbled up from the neck as the body crumpled to the floor. The nest was dead and the small town was safe for the time being. She speared the body with the machete and went about collecting teeth from each of the vampires. Her contact had been specific on her taking the front two teeth from each vamp. She didn’t ask why; it was above how much she was paid for. After a while, she had the required teeth and stepped out to her car. She placed the teeth into a small bag and put it into the trunk before pulling out a match book and lighter fluid. Aaliyah lit the abandoned building on fire and didn’t look back when she pulled away.

***

Aaliyah dumped the bag of teeth on the diner table, startling her contact and their breakfast companion. “It’s been done.” She ignored the looks from the patrons that failed at covering their expressions of disgust of her blood covered clothes.

The contact put their silverware down and wiped their mouths in a calm manner that it started to irritate Aaliyah. “Well then.” They reached for the bag and peered inside before nodding. “All the requested items…”

“In there.” Aaliyah motioned to the bag. “Now, for your end.” Her eyes flicked to her left when the bell above the main door chimed. A few grizzly men in biker leather walked in and took a table off to a side. She’d seen the same few around town during her hunt. They left her alone and she with them. There was something about them Aaliyah just couldn’t shake.

Aaliyah’s contact looked into the bag before putting it aside and pulling out an envelope. “I believe this will cover it.”

Aaliyah snatched the envelope and thumbed through the bills. “You’re short a few hundreds, pal.”

“I’ve decided to renegotiate the payment.” He picked up his fork and started eating.

“My payment is non-negotiable.” Aaliyah dropped the envelope on the table before leaning forward on it, hands bracing her up. “Now, I’m asking you to provide the missing sums before something bad happens.”

The contact took another smug bite without making eye contact with her. “I think not.”

Aaliyah batted away his plate, scattering the food across the table and startling his companion. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. “Give me one good reason not to beat you to a pulp right here.” Her grip tightened as he withered in an attempt to free himself. “What makes you think you can not pay the full amount?”

“You’re just…a woman.”

“My gender gives you the right to not pay?” Aaliyah felt his nose break under her fist. “Does your stupidity give me the right to beat you bloody?” She released him, causing him to slump back with a hand to his nose. “Where’s the rest of the money, you son of a…”

“Hey, kid.”

Aaliyah turned, ready to hit the one who spoke up. It was one of the bikers. Either he was brave or stupid enough to get in the way. “This is a personal issue…”

“Come off it, Winchester.”

Aaliyah picked up the envelope from the table and sauntered over to the biker. “Whatcha call me?” It had been a name she hadn’t used since Dean died two months ago. The boys were all too happy about calling her sister. With Bobby’s help and some smudging of documents, Aaliyah was the middle child of the Winchester children. She was glad that her body had enough height to match the boys.

“Come, sit. You look half starved.”

“No thanks.”

“I insist.” The biker pulled out a chair and waved over the waitress. “She’ll have the full breakfast; side of bacon and sausage with whole wheat toast and pancakes.”

The waitress nodded as she wrote down the order and Aaliyah slid into the chair.

“Why are you doing this?” Aaliyah whispered.

“You look half-starved and withering away.”

Aaliyah hadn’t checked herself in a mirror lately, though it did feel like she lost a bit of weight in the past couple months. “You don’t have to …”

“Sure I do. We’ve all heard stories of a group of siblings doing … odd things the past couple years. After hearing of a barn fire last night and your little scene over there.” He motioned over to the table Aaliyah left her contact. “You might be one of them. Let us help you a little.”

“How? I’ve done fine on my own.”

“Give you a new ride to start off with. We’ll make sure you take and pass the driving and written tests.”

***

Aaliyah showed up to the biker headquarters. She pushed past the bouncer who was holding back some street kids out of the building. Behind her came the shouts of how she got inside and the kids didn’t.

“There she is. The woman of the hour.”

Aaliyah could have picked out Bear even if it wasn’t for his voice. He had been the one who took her under his wing and made sure she passed the written and driving tests for motorcycles. “What’s up, Bear?”

“We’ve all discussed it and agreed on it.” Bear motioned over the crowd.

Aaliyah watched as the crowd parted to allow another member to emerge with a bike.

“All yours, kid,” Bear told her. “Straight out of the showroom, a number of us have put it through the paces and it holds up. Saddle bags for all your things plus some. If you want, we got a guy who can redo the paint job.”

Aaliyah took her time to circle the bike that the gang had gotten her. “I don’t know what to say, guys. How can I pay you back?”

“If there’s anything going on, we’ll give you a call. And that goes for other chapters.”

As if on cue, Aaliyah’s cell went off. She startled and fished it off and answered it. “Liyra. Bobby, what’s up? Yeah, I know it’s been a few months.” She started pacing. “What kinda … oh, those things. I can be there in a few days. Sure thing.” Aaliyah hung up and looked over to Bear. “I hate to take off so soon …”

“Sounds important.” He held up the keys. “We’ll hang onto your car until you can come get.”

“It might be a while.”

Bear shrugged. “There’s a contact book in there for the different chapters. If you need anything, just call.”

***

Aaliyah pulled up to Bobby’s and heard scuffling inside. Racing inside after putting the kickstand down, she caught sight of the older hunter attacking someone who looked like Dean. Pulling her silver knife out, she managed to grab hold of the look alike.

“Get off me,” he grunted, rolling a shoulder and her around. “Aaliyah?”

“Dean?” She shifted her grip on her knife before bringing it up and making a cut on his arm. “Not shifter or revenant.” The knife bounced onto the floor as she turned and hugged her older brother.


	8. What Do You Want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might (I say might since I do my notes before the actual drabble) contain spoilers for Ties in Blood’s later chapters. Mostly around the end of Season 11 (think battle with Amara) and into Season 12. The time frame, I’m thinking is roughly around the same time; three weeks after the end of 12.

Aaliyah hated being away from the bunker for so long. She got Sam and Jack back safe after the fight and the other Michael taking control of Dean. She stayed long enough to add her own detail of what happened at the church before vanishing. Her cell, charger, and wallet were the only things Aaliyah took with her. Angel Radio was … quiet. Not static like Cas had told the others. She could still sense the handful of angels out in the world, and none had dared approached her.

Aaliyah wasn’t sure if they knew what she could do or if they were afraid to find out what powers that remained dormant still. She wasn’t sure what Amara did to her two years ago that essentially put her on Death’s door. Whatever Chuck did, with some help from Amara, closed that door. The change hadn’t been immediate, should have been immediate. Dean had been the first she saw. The soul beyond the eyes. How it shone.

She shook her head, freeing herself from the memory of seeing him in that garden and the glow that marked him as Michael’s true vessel. Now wasn’t the time to drive down memory lane. Aware of how her body was bent, the pool cue brushing against her. With a grounding breath, she could feel several pairs of eyes from men on her as she lined up her shot. The boys taught her how to hustle pool, and the first couple games she played the fool before taking the current game. Taking the shot, Aaliyah sunk her last two balls and called out the pocket for the 8 ball. With it going into the called pocket, Aaliyah heard the moans and groans of the guys she just hustled.

“Thank you, boys,” Aaliyah told them as she accepted the betted money. She swore she heard a little bit of a Scottish accent crept through. She decided to take the money and make her exit.

Outside the dive bar just off the highway, Aaliyah walked around the building to the back where she wouldn’t be seen pulling a vanishing act. With a small stretch of her wings, Aaliyah readied to push off the ground when she heard a soft _whoosh_ from the air being disturbed.

“Aaliyah.” It was Dean’s voice, but it lacked the warmth it once held.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before turning to face Michael. A glowing blue form overlapped Dean with wings held open and a halo that appeared to be on fire around his head. “So … you’ve found me. Come to kill me?”

“You know as well as I that would do no one any good,” Michael responded. “Not at this point.”

Aaliyah kept her wings close to her body, trying to appear smaller and less powerful than Michael. There was a point of being alone two years past when she learned her powers and limits. If there was any sort of advantage she could hold onto, she’d keep it.

“Now that’s been settled,” Aaliyah gave a nervous chuckle. “I’ll see myself out now.” She turned to walk away.

“Not. So fast.”

Aaliyah looked over her shoulder even as Michael stepped toward her.

“I’ve been all over, asking many people this one question,” he told her. “What do you want?”

“All the alcohol and as much money as I can get.” Aaliyah couldn’t help but let a smirk come through to her lips. She heard Dean in what she said. Spending years with him and Sam, she knew she’d pick up on some of their mannerisms and behaviors. “What about you? I’m sure I can stand you up …”

“Why do you deflect?” His voice was soft. Probably not to scare her off, Aaliyah wasn’t sure. He closed the gap between them, but made no other move to her. “I know you haven’t before.”

“I’d like to keep my life, thanks.” Aaliyah rooted herself to the ground, refusing to run and hide from him.

“You. Your life should have ended a couple years ago. Yet, here you stand. Better than ever.”

Aaliyah’s index finger twitched ever so slightly as her skin tingled with angelic power. Outside of hunts, she worked on not attacking first with it and only if her life was threatened by a monster. “You know what happened,” she dared. “Dean was there.”

“And he knows how … powerful you are. You act like him. Drinking, sleeping around, acting like the world’s your playground.” Michael stepped to a side to circle around Aaliyah. “But that’s not what you want. Not truly. What you want is security. The feeling of being secured and not fighting the things that go bump in the night. Not having your body clawed and ripped apart. To have … love. Those you love to not face those same things.”

Her breath caught in her throat as Michael put to words a fraction of her true want. Aaliyah wanted to deny it all. But it had been one of those stupid things she and Dean had talked about years ago if they hadn’t ended up being hunters. Or got the chance to retire from the job. “And what do you want, Michael?”

“Oh, me?” A smile pulled at his lips. A smile that Aaliyah didn’t like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly not where I was planning on going with Michael putting to words what Aaliyah wanted, but I think it would fit further along in the show. Definitely gonna have to see how this season goes to see how it’ll affect their relationship.


	9. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to Aaliyah after figuring out what left the scar on his arm and alt. Kaia. Set soon after 14x03. Minor spoilers for what I plan with Aaliyah/Raziel.

Aaliyah finished making the journal entry about alt Kaia and the events around her and Dean’s new scar and put the leather bound book on the headboard. The past couple days had been a whirlwind. Between meeting with the few angels still on earth and Dean being back, Aaliyah wasn’t sure what to expect. Working herself to her feet, Aaliyah ambled to her dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a clean tank top. She looked to the door when a knock came. It opened as she pulled on the sweatpants. Dean appeared on the other side, a look on his face Aaliyah wasn’t fully able to read; but knew something was wrong.

“What’s up, Dean?” She pulled her shirt up and over her head before tossing it into her pile of dirty clothes. Spending years with the brothers, and countless mutual wound stitching sessions, Aaliyah had no issue standing there in a sports bra and sweatpants.

Dean shifted his weight before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Like what?” She grabbed her tank even as Dean sat on the bed.

“What’s it like? When Raziel takes control?”

Aaliyah half squinted in thought as she sat next to him. “It’s hard to explain. They share what’s happened, but it feels … It feels like there’s a weight there, but not heavy because Raziel’s there.”

“You don’t feel like you’re drowning?” Dean turned his eyes to his hands. “That you’re … You’re not strong enough to cast Raziel out if you wanted?”

Aaliyah shook her head even as she attempted to piece the conversation together. “There’s been times I felt like I couldn’t pull them back. Usually after a serious hunt, but that’s nothing. Seriously, Dean. What’s going on?” She sat there with Raziel on the edge of her mind. The sensation from the angel told Aaliyah this was a new thing; an arch angel leaving their vessel without being cast out.

“I couldn’t do it,” Dean’s voice was low, as if he couldn’t admit what he was saying. “The whole time it felt like I was drowning. Couldn’t get enough air to breath. I…I wasn’t strong enough.”

Aaliyah moved a hand in the attempt to reassure him, but Raziel stopped her.

_“Let him…”_

_“Shut up. It was hard enough for him to open up at all.”_ Aaliyah sensed Raziel pull away just enough not to intrude. “Can I tell you something? You’re stronger thank you believe.” She chuckled when Dean shot her a ‘Did you just give me a clichéd’ look. “I’m being honest. How’d you think I managed on my own?”

“Amanda or Xander.”

Aaliyah held up a finger. “On occasion. It’s from you guys. Not only everything on hunting, but how to survive on my own. Sure, there were times I nearly died, but that didn’t mean I was weaker. It just meant I got outsmarted. Or had gone stupid.” Aaliyah looked at Dean, the feeling her little pep talk was more talk and less pep. “I’ve seen you guys bounce back from anything. All that apaco…”

“Stop.” Dean pushed himself to his feet and stepped away from the bed. “I’m…I’m not strong enough.” He sighed. “Never was. I couldn’t go without Sammy. Can’t … Can’t…”

Aaliyah eased over to Dean and felt his arm muscle tense when she put her hand on it. She met his gaze when he finally turned toward her. The green eyes she swore changed hue at any time during the day shone a green apple hue. There was something else in those eyes. Fear for sure. That fear went deeper than she wanted to admit.


	10. Steady as they Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah and Raziel meet and terms are set. I've changed the name from Barquiel to Raziel. It takes place shortly after season 12's start after the events with Mary and the BMoL's entrance.

 

The lights in the hallway had dimmed. A sure sign that things had been powered down for the night. Aaliyah took it as a good sign that the others had turned in for the night. She had put off going away for too long, it was her own fault for wanting to help Dean and Cas find Sam. There was some issue with a group that called themselves the Men of Letters, from Britain. It was the first time Aaliyah had used any of the powers that came with the grace.

She had left a note in her room partially explaining why she left with some guesses on what happened in the garden. Guilt tore through Aaliyah’s stomach as she stepped into the garage and prepped her motorcycle to leave. Gear bag in one saddle bag, clothes bag in the other. Aaliyah kicked up the stand and walked the cycle to the door.

“Where are you going?” a gruff voice called from the shadows.

Aaliyah stopped and looked over her shoulder back into the garage. “Away, Cas. I … I can’t stay here and get a handle on whatever powers Chuck gave me.”

“So, you plan on going away on your own?”

Aaliyah turned her head back. “I don’t wanna hurt anyone here. Besides.” She looked back to Cas. “This way, the guys won’t know how powerful I actually am. Tell ‘em that I got a call from the biker gang that took me in a few years ago and went to help.” She mounted the cycle and started it up before racing off into the night.

**

Aaliyah dumped her bags on a motel bed. She could have continued driving, but four days on the road, and crossing her way across the country was enough. And her body refused to go another day without some sleep. Aaliyah locked the door and put a chair up under the handle before dumping herself onto one of the beds. She moaned as banging from the door startled her awake. Aaliyah looked at the clock that showed a too early time before she planted her face into the pillow even as a new set of knocking came from the door.

“Go away,” Aaliyah shouted into the pillow.

The knocking stopped and Aaliyah swore she head the soft _swoosh_ of angel wings in the room. Swearing to herself, she shifted around to see a teen girl no older than sixteen standing a few feet away from the bed.

“You’re new,” Aaliyah commented. “Did you take over the girl, or did she give permission?” She worked herself into a sitting position and stretched.

“She prayed for help,” the teen spoke.

No, not the teen. It was her voice to be sure, but with Aaliyah’s time with Cas and dealing with angels told it was one of the latter. “Why are you here?”

“You. Alarms sounded in Heaven,” the angel spoke. “A new angel was born.”

“Hate to tell ya,” Aaliyah worked herself off the bed and over to the short dresser to start a pot of coffee. “But I’m no angel.”

“You hold grace within you,” the angel told her, turning in place to follow Aaliyah. “How that came to happen, I wish to know.”

Aaliyah huffed to herself before she turned for the bathroom. “Short story, actually.” She closed the bathroom door behind her. Her mind raced through the events of the past few weeks when she sat on the toilet. Fight against Amara, her striking against Chuck and Aaliyah. Aaliyah swore Amara tried to take her out because of what both demons and angels had hinted at for years. There was something about her that demons didn’t want to happen and angels seemed to be too afraid to allow to happen.

She stepped out of the bathroom and faced the teenage girl. “What do you see? Why do both demon and angel want me dead?”

The teenager tilted her head in such a way it reminded Aaliyah of Cas for a split second. “I see … a stronger presence than any of the archangels. But that grace in you, it’s … like an unstable fire. Whoever gave it to you must have known it would have been a temporary fix.”

“And you got a plan to fix that?” Aaliyah snapped. “Other than killing me.”

The angel teen shifted their weight. “No, no killing. That I promise. I only hesitate given your past experiences with angels.”

“You want to possess me,” Aaliyah said, putting the idea out in the open. “Yeah, you’re right in hesitating.” A stabbing pain shot through her abdomen, pushing a scream of pain through her mouth as she doubled over. “I…No.” She bit through the pain as it subsided. “If I’m dying, I don’t want an angel in me.”

“This isn’t what happened with your brother Sam,” the angel said. “There is no need for a trick into agreeing for a possession. Your body is rejecting that grace _because_ there is no angel there to stabilize it. And of all the surviving angels in both Heaven and earth, I am the only one who came forth to you in a good show of faith.”

“Bah,” Aaliyah countered. “You probably got the short stick from the pile.” She bit through a small pain.

“Have you had any other angel approach you in the offer to help?”

Aaliyah eased herself onto a bed, her attention on her hands. “I’ve been busy the past week or so. Not that any angel would dare approach the bunker or the Winchesters.” The sound of soft footsteps on the carpet reached her ears before she looked up to see the teen had hunched down in front of her.

“This is no trick like what happened with Gadreel,” the angel said in their attempt to assure Aaliyah. “I am Raziel, a prince of Heaven. My word is my bond.”

Prince of Heaven, huh? “And what does that mean; prince of Heaven? Like the knights of hell?”

The teen’s head twisted at Aaliyah’s words. “In a way. We are a half step under the archangels. That grace in you is well beyond the grace you know from your friend Castiel. God gave you that for a reason. What that reason is, I don’t know. But, maybe, just maybe, we can find out together.” The teen held out her hand. “Trust me?”

Aaliyah shifted her gaze down to the offered hand. “If I’m trust you, there should be some ground rules. Top rule number one, my body, I’m the one in charge. I know it can be done.”

“Agreed.”

Aaliyah blinked a couple times, surprised by the speed Raziel agreed. “You jumped at that real quick.”

“Time is short for you,” Raziel said. “Any terms you set forth I agree too.”

“So you agree to me being in charge no matter what – unless I can’t handle it?” Aaliyah said, an eyebrow arched. “And that, outside life threatening situations, there needs to be some sort of word used if the other wants control?”

“Absolutely,” Raziel agreed. “I wish there was a way for me to assure you that I am unlike most of my brothers you have met.”

Aaliyah looked into the teen’s eyes to see Raziel. There was something about the angel that reminded her of Gabriel. He had been the only angel – archangel or not – to assure her that she had a place with the Winchesters and the world. “Are you sure that you would…” Her stomach muscles cramped up again, doubling her over in pain. A hand rested easy on a shoulder.

“You have no time, Aaliyah,” Raziel told her. “I have agreed to your terms. Will you allow me in?”

Aaliyah kept her body curled up as she looked up to the teen. “Yes.”


	11. Two Way Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One possible way of how Aaliyah meets her Apocalypse World twin. There’s a point where I could end this or it could keep going.

 

Aaliyah glanced around the camp, seeing seasoned angel killing people sizing her up. Part of her swore that they could tell there was an angel in her. She turned her attention over to Dean as he made his way over to Mary. The mother’s face dropped as Dean lowered his head. Yeah, it sucked. It sucked even more that Aaliyah panicked in her decision in allowing Raziel to take control. The decision had made a split second too late and they all paid the price.

 _“It’s not your fault,”_ Raziel’s voice echoed in Aaliyah’s head.

 _“Shut up,”_ Aaliyah snapped. It was all her fault, and that guilt just tore through her body.

She edged away from the group even as they fanned out. Jack rushed over to Cas, the two greeted each other. Aaliyah drifted into the woods around the camp, staying close enough in case an attack happened. Enough of her grace came up to allow her to reach out and ‘feel’ for anything lurking about.

“Ya know it’s dangerous being out here alone,” a semi familiar voice called out. “But then again, you should be used to hunting alone.”

Aaliyah spun toward the voice even as she dropped her blade down from her sleeve. “I can take care of myself.” She watched a figure emerge from behind a tree, narrowing her eyes against the glow of angel grace. “Who are you?”

“Surely … No, you wouldn’t recognize me like this,” the voice said. “But you do know me by the name Gadreel.”

Aaliyah willed the glow away even as she stepped back from the vessel. “Give me one good reason not to kill you.”

“How would you feel if you killed yourself?” a different voice asked. No, same voice, just a different way of speaking. “I’m Lirya.”

Aaliyah tilted her head, her hold still tight on her blade. Questions flashed through her head so fast she couldn’t grab hold of just one of them. “How… What…” She narrowed her eyes at her other self when she chuckled.

“Yeah, I got questions, too,” Lirya said. She shifted her weight just enough to look past Aaliyah. “Is that Gabriel?”

Aaliyah stepped in front of Lirya when she moved toward the camp. “Why should I trust you?”

Lirya raised a finger and opened her mouth before reversing both. “You can’t. Just like we don’t really trust you.”

_“She’s…”_

_“Stow it, Raziel,”_ Aaliyah cut in. “Let’s say we both earn some trust. First hunt?”

“Werewolf on college campus,” Lirya said. “Roommate had been trying to kill it without me finding out. You?”

“Same, but it wasn’t Amanda,” Aaliyah said. “My college roommate. It was Dean and his father.” She caught Lirya’s head tilt. “Wait, where is your Sam and Dean?”

“We…” Lirya shifted her weight as she went silent.

Aaliyah watched Lirya’s face contort in that silent conversation. “So, that’s what it must look like,” she muttered to herself.

“We don’t have them,” Lirya said. “I wish I knew why.”

“Aaliyah,” Cas’s voice called out.

“Aaliyah,” Dean’s panic filled voice followed. “Damn it, Aaliyah.”

She kept her gaze on Lirya and saw an eyebrow arch. “Clearly you’re not …”

“Thinking of throwing them for a loop?” Lirya finished. “We must be more alike than I thought.”


	12. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah suggests some bonding time with Nissa.

**Bonding Time**

**Tags:**

**Words:** 651

 **Notes:** Some binding time between Aaliyah and Nissa. Not exactly sure where this might end up, or how long the half siblings are gonna last in the story.

“Hey, Aaliyah,” Nissa’s voice filtered down through the engine block.

Aaliyah hit her head against a pipe at the sudden sound of her half sister’s voice and swore.

“Sorry,” Nissa said. “I was wondering if there any thing you want me to do.”

Aaliyah bit her lip to keep back the comment of going away so she could finish the oil change on the car even as she capped the oil pan. She shifted herself enough from under the car to pick herself up and brush off the dirt before looking at Nissa. Aaliyah took in her sister’s expression and her stomach dropped. Nissa and Leo had been stuck at Bobby’s the past few months studying lore and helping Bobby out handling calls while the two older Fisher children and the Winchesters were out doing field work. It wasn’t really her younger siblings’ fault they got a little caught up in hunting. And no one that called Bobby’s place a temporary home had wanted to call Kasey about actually finding them.

“I’ll go…” Nissa started as she moved to walk away.

Aaliyah snapped a hand out, grabbing her sister’s arm. “Sorry I snapped. It’s just been …” she sighed. “Trying to help Sam and Dean with finding the demon and killing him and running any hunts that cross my way, I guess I forgot about you and Leo.” She let go of the arm and went to where she had the oil and started putting the quarts into the oil reservoir. “Come to think of it,” Aaliyah stabbed the bottom of the first quart with her knife before looking to Nissa. “I think there’s a case out west that we can run. If you’re up for it.” Aaliyah watched Nissa’s face take on that slow dawn of realization.

“You mean it?” Nissa asked, her body shaking from her resisting jumping in excitement.

Aaliyah nodded as she reached for the second quart. “Yeah. It’ll be a good break for us to get away from the guys.”

“I’ll get packed,” Nissa said before bounding for the house.

Aaliyah smiled as she finished up putting the last of the oil into the car.

“A case out west, huh?” Bobby’s voice called out to her.

Aaliyah put the cap on the oil reservoir and closed the hood before turning to Bobby. “We’ve all been looking for the yellow eyed demon for months, Bobby. Hell, even the guys have gotten milk run cases. I’ve gotten used to you guys in the past year. Nissa … I think it’s taken her a bit longer.”

“Uh huh,” Bobby gave her, not really buying her excuse. “Maybe it’ll be good for the two of you. Call me if you actually get a case.”

“Will do, Bobby,” Aaliyah agreed as Nissa returned carrying four bags.

***

Aaliyah thrusted the knife into the skull of a ghoul, hearing the bone crack and break under the force. She pulled the knife back out and heard the _thump_ of the dead body hit the floor. With her breath evening out, Aaliyah turned around in search of Nissa. Panic started to rise when she didn’t see her younger sister in her immediate view.

“Nissa,” Aaliyah called out, stepping away from the ghoul. “Nissa!”

A sound bounced off the walls from down the hallway.

Aaliyah changed her knife for the handgun she had secured between the small of her back and her pant waist. Another sound, similar to the first, echoed from a room. Aaliyah cleared each room she passed, assuring herself there were no surprises coming up behind her. She reached the room the noise came from and forced herself to scan the full room corner to corner before she turned her attention to Nissa pulling herself off a dead ghoul. Aaliyah lowered her gun as her ghoul covered sister turned to her.

“Some bonding time, huh?” Nissa commented, gaining a smile from Aaliyah.


	13. Christmas Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from watching Christmas Vacation.

 

Aaliyah put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table amidst the other movie snacks and drinks. She had managed to keep the guys out of the room long enough to turn it into an impromptu movie room. It wasn’t as elaborate as she wanted, with the fifty inch tv and Netflix, and a couple recliners and a couch. But it would work for what she had planned.

“Aaliyah?” Sam called through the door after a knock.

“No! Not yet.” She spun and went to step for the door only to have her leg hit the side of a recliner, causing her to fall over it. Aaliyah looked up from where she had landed on the floor, sprawled out over the tipped recliner as Sam opened the door. She made eye contact with him before putting her forehead on the floor from the embarrassment.

A hand was on her shoulder. “Come on. I’ll help you up,” Sam told her.

Aaliyah managed to free herself from the recliner and into a sitting position before accepting Sam’s offered hand. “You weren’t supposed to see this yet.” She watched him replace the recliner and took in her set up.

“Movie night?” he asked.

She nodded, nervously rubbing an arm. “Figured we try to not have cases around Christmas after what happened in Ypsilanti all those years ago.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Sam said, turning to her. “I’ll go get the others while you finish up.”

Aaliyah gave a small smile as Sam headed out of the room in search of the rest of Team Free Will. She found both “It’s A Wonderful Life” and “National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation”. The former for Sam and the latter for Dean. On a curious thought, she did a search for “The Polar Express” in the chance that Jack might like it.

“Heard there was gonna be movies,” Dean’s voice carried in from the door.

“Yep,” Aaliyah said. “Your favorite, ‘Christmas Vacation’. Sam’s favorite …” She heard a small groan from Dean even as he claimed a spot on the couch. “And I’m half hoping Jack would enjoy ‘Polar Express’.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Dean said, already digging into the popcorn.

“Hey, save some for the others.” Aaliyah reached out to grab the bowl from Dean, who leaned away from her and held the bowl out from her. “You son of a …” She reached out just a bit too far and flipped over the couch, Dean’s laugh followed after her. With a glare, she reached up to the table and managed to grab a beer. Aaliyah met Dean’s gaze as she adjusted her hold in the threat of shaking the beer.

“Don’t you dare,” he told her.

“Dare what?” Sam’s voice drifted into the room.

“Aaliyah’s threatening to shake a beer up,” Dean tossed over the back of the couch.

“Only cuz he laughed when I flipped over the couch.” Aaliyah worked herself up from the floor, the beer back on the table. She smiled when she saw both Cas and Jack. “Alright, movie time.” She grabbed the remote as she sat next to Dean. This time he offered her the popcorn. “We got three movies…”

After a bit of a debate, Aaliyah cued The Polar Express to start up. Maybe this could be a new tradition if things worked out against Michael.


	14. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Michael!Dean x Aaliyah/Raziel!Aaliyah after 14x09 (midseason finale). Not sure how Aaliyah got caught, but she did. And Michael has … plans. Possible Non/Con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non/Con, possible lead to rape.

She screwed up somewhere. Same tricks as before, just different order. Maybe it was when Raziel finally decided to show they were an archangel. Aaliyah wasn’t sure what signaled Michael or when, needless to say, he caught her. Part of her wanted to say it was a trap, but there was no way Michael knew she was going to be at the dive bar. Unless one of his creations got word to him, which was why Aaliyah didn’t stay in one place past day two.

The room was lit by what was cast by the streetlights outside. The shadows from those lights were long and deep.

“So, your … God made a new angel,” Michael spoke. There was a smoothness to his voice – Dean’s voice in Michael’s tone – that didn’t sit right with Aaliyah. “Who are you?”

Aaliyah glared at him. “You ask now when you had the chance before.” She tested the rope that tied her arms above her head, grateful he gave her a chair. Michael did learn a thing or two. “You must not have learned much.”

A corner of Dean’s eye twitched. No, not Dean. The man that stood before Aaliyah wasn’t Dean. _To break him,_ Michael’s voice echoed in Aaliyah’s mind from when the archangel took control again. _To crush and disappoint him so completely that, this time, he’ll be nice and quiet for a change. To remain … buried._ How buried was Dean?

Michael leaned forward to make eye contact with Aaliyah. “Oh, I have learned much. Especially about you. And your friend.”

“You know nothing that I haven’t allowed you to know,” Aaliyah countered.

Michael straightened, still keeping eye contact with her. “You think by keeping your friend and power on low, I would not know how strong you truly are.”

“Then you should know who resides within my head,” Aaliyah told him. “Unless …” her head tilted “you didn’t have them on your world.” She watched Michael shift away from her and a sly smile pulled at her lips. “You didn’t, did you?”

A bead of sweat rolled down Michael’s face. Either the archangel meant for it to happen, or Aaliyah actually touched a nerve with him.

“You will tell me,” Michael spoke after a quiet moment. “In time, you will.”

Aaliyah watched him turn and leave the room. There had to be a way to free herself.

 _“Gadreel had mentioned something about not having a Raziel in his world,”_ Raziel told her.

 _“So, no Raziel there means he wouldn’t recognize your grace,”_ Aaliyah replied, testing the rope again. _“Could this work for us or against us?”_

Raziel went quiet. Aaliyah received the sensation of several different feelings. The foremost one was attraction. Not physical, but the way he carried himself. Aaliyah sent back images of what he wanted to do to their world; the main reason he needed to be dealt with. She refused to acknowledge the fact she shared some of the same feelings.

Like when Aaliyah was brought in by some of Michael’s creatures, she lost track of time until he returned. Her mind screamed for the short relief of sleep in that time since Michael left. Aaliyah refused to answer the call.

The door opened again, sending a bright light streaming into the room. Aaliyah hissed at it as she closed her eyes and turned her head from it. The sound of the door closing reached her before she brought her attention back down to see Michael unbuttoning his coat. He draped it over another chair before removing his hat.

“There is something about I just cannot understand,” Michael started as he worked on his vest. “You are powerful, yet you cannot free yourself. Nor do the angels of this world flock to you.”

“Oh, I can free myself any time I want,” Aaliyah countered. “And I’m not leadership material.”

“Even if you could,” Michael walked over to where the other end of the rope Aaliyah was tied to was secured. “You would not leave without Dean.”

“What makes you think I won’t?” Aaliyah shifted in the chair, the feeling that Michael was backing her into a corner.

A knowing smile appeared on Michael’s face. “I know how … close you and Dean were. With the exception of one other person, you are the one person Dean would fight to save.” He pulled at the rope.

Aaliyah tried to suppress a groan as her shoulders threatened to dislocate when the rope pulled her up out of the chair. “Dean would fight to save as many as he could,” she countered. “All part of the family business.” She watched Michael walk over and stand in front of her. A shadow fell over Michaels’s face.

“Of all my experiments, there is one I hadn’t found the right … being for,” Michael said, tracing Aaliyah’s jawline with a finger. “Until now.”

Aaliyah pulled against the rope, her mind grasping what Michael might be planning on doing. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I have sensed the presence of the angels in this world,” he replied. “So few of them left. I doubt none would survive what I have planned. But you and the who shares your body; you two might.”

Aaliyah squirmed against Michael’s hand when it teased at her shirt hem. “You wouldn’t…”

“You’ve already warmed up to me,” he answered. “Though …” His hand moved up under Aaliyah’s shirt.

Aaliyah twisted in an attempt to free herself from Michael as a finger glided over her lower abdomen. Her skin crawled at the touch. She twisted again when the hand found its way to the top of her pants. Raziel railed at the barrier that had been put up the day Aaliyah said yes, wanting the sweet satisfaction of beating Michael back. Aaliyah pulled herself from Michael’s touch.

“This will work,” Michael told her. “There is no escape for you.”

 _“Let me out,”_ Raziel’s voice hissed. _“He may as well kill us now.”_

 _“Bold of you to want to kill now,”_ Aaliyah shot back, her mind replayed the same feelings the angel sent her.

She missed the sound of her belt buckle being undone, but felt a hand slip along her skin. She jumped at the touch.

“Whoa, there,” Aaliyah shouted. “Buy me a drink first?” Why did her Dean side decide to emerge right then?

A grin appeared on Michael’s face. “But you’re enjoying this too much.” His hand found its way in between her legs.

“A…” Aaliyah’s breath had quickened from Michael’s working. “natural bodily reaction.”

The small hairs on her legs stood on end before a _thud_ reached Aaliyah’s ears. The hand moved and traced a line down a leg.

A brief thought of kneeing Michael in the face passed through Aaliyah’s mind. It could distract him long enough for her to gain some control over what was happening. She could allow Raziel to come forth, burn the rope that bound them, and just fly out of wherever they were. Yet … there was something … No. There was longing, but not like this.

“Why fight against this?” Michael asked. His hand returned, teasing her despite her squirming.

“This isn’t really on … list of fantasies,” Aaliyah said while her breathing started to get heavy. “So, go screw yourself.”

There was some noise from Michael before he stepped in close to her and moved one of her legs.

Aaliyah didn’t argue when Raziel broke through. Her eyes flashed open and met Michael’s gaze. He stumbled back from her upon seeing the purple glow in Raziel’s eyes.

“No, it cannot be,” Michael muttered.

The rope that bound Raziel went up in flame, freeing them. They slipped her pants back on before turning her attention to Michael.

“You are bold to assume you will control this world,” Raziel’s voice boomed in the room. “This world is protected by the Winchesters and those who work with them.”

“This world is mine already,” Michael countered. “No amount of fighting will change that. Your archangels are dead and there are not enough angels to rally to your cause.”

A vehicle passed on the street below, shining light into the room. Raziel rolled their shoulders just as the light passed over them, revealing their wings. There was a gasp from Michael.

“No,” came a whisper. “It cannot be.”

“Your Father may have abandoned your world,” Raziel said, stepping close to Michael. “But mine has not. Know this, Michael. You will have a fight against you like you have never seen.” Raziel moved their wings, taking to the air. They had to leave the room, but didn’t feel like returning to the Bunker. They and Aaliyah needed time to come to terms on what had happened.


	15. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah/Raziel decide to go and face Michael on their own and get the crap beat out of them. They get back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this baby idea last night and wanted to see where it went. Happens after Aaliyah/Raziel go up against Michael full power/force and fail to win the day. It’ll be my first time doing a scene between Aaliyah and Castiel.
> 
> Muse: Tessa, Transformers: Age of Extinction

 

Aaliyah took each stair one step at a time, her left hip prevented her from walking down normally. Her breath was ragged in the simple task, telling her that a rib or two was broken. She had refused to look in the small mirrors her car had to see how bad the bruises looked. Luck was on her side for once when she reached the floor of the war room. Now only if she could make it to her private shower and to bed without being caught. Voices carried through the halls from what sounded like the kitchen. Good, now if they just stayed there.

Aaliyah limped through the war room for the hall that led to her room. Her left leg started to drag a little before her hip finally gave out on her. She stumbled and tripped over the one stair in her way. Blood from her lip hit her tongue in her attempt to hold back a cry of pain. The coolness of the tile floor seeped through Aaliyah’s tattered and torn clothes as she laid there. The fighter part of her brain told to get up and keep moving; Michael was steps away from her and ready to make the killing blow. Her body refused to listen, refused to move; like it knew she was safe there in the bunker.

Footsteps bounced lightly off the walls in Aaliyah’s direction before they stopped. A voice called out and more came running.

Aaliyah worked herself up into a sitting position, using the wall as support. Her hip still refused to support any sort of weight and barely tolerated being used in the very limited capacity of balance. There was no hiding it now, she had failed in taking out Michael and the hunters from the apocalypse world knew it.

“Move.” One word was all it took for the small crowd to disperse.

Aaliyah started to slide down the wall to the floor before a hand reached out to her. She accepted the help without a single thought. The hand drew her in close while the other reached up to her head. Two fingers touched the center of her forehead and a warm sensation flowed down her body like the water in a shower at the right temperature. The hip gained some strength back and breathing came a little easier, but it wasn’t enough.

“Come, I’ll help you to your room,” Cas told her.

She didn’t fight him off as an arm wrapped around her waist, mindful not to squeeze too much. Aaliyah limped next to the angel, glad that he had been the one who had arrived on scene and not Jack. Not that Aaliyah didn’t mind Jack, hell he was family. But there were certain things Aaliyah trusted Cas more on than Jack.

Once in Aaliyah’s room, Cas eased her down onto the bed and hunched down in a way he had to look up to meet her gaze.

“I fucked up, Cas,” she said, refusing to meet his eyes. “I thought I could … that Raziel and I …” Her torso folded in on itself a little. “I … We … Not even full … Just batted around …” A tear rolled down a cheek.

“Aaliyah, you didn’t have to do it alone,” Cas’s voice was soft and reassuring. “We all would have…”

“You don’t get it, Cas,” Aaliyah raised her voice, overpowering his. She raised her eyes and looked at him. “Raziel and I are supposed to be this new archangel, just as powerful as the original four. But we …” Her voice got caught up as her throat clamped up for a second. “This Michael tossed us like a rag doll when we were at full power.”

“You didn’t have to face him alone,” the older angel told her.

“But isn’t that what I’m supposed to do? Defeat Michael, save Dean, and show that I know what I’m doing?”

“Aaliyah,” Cas took her hands in his “you don’t have to do it all yourself. We’re all working on a way to save Dean and defeat Michael. And you don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”

“Says the one angel who knew Raziel and what they were,” Aaliyah countered. “I shoulda just stayed outta hunting when I had the chance.”

“And what would that have gotten you?” Cas tilted his head. “A long life? A husband and some children?”

“Maybe that’s what I wanted to do with my life.” Aaliyah scared herself with how … quiet her voice was. “Now I’m not sure I could have those.”

“Things will work out, Aaliyah,” Cas told her. “They usually do in the end.” He stood and leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Hey, Cas,” Aaliyah called after him. “How many did it take to get Sam out of the cage?”


	16. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300th episode and Aaliyah's partially still sore at seeing the full Winchester family.

Aaliyah ignored the knocking at her bedroom door from where she sat on her bed. She had locked herself up once things had settled in the bunker and the boys were dealing with John. That had been a couple hours ago and she felt something was off. Her body had started rebelling against her the same way it had when Amara struck her a few years ago. And the familiar resonance of Raziel’s presence was starting to get static.

“Aaliyah,” Dean’s voice filtered through the door. “Mom made dinner. Don’t know when the last time you ate, but …”

“I’m not feeling well,” she cut him off.

She heard the door open then close before Dean crossed over to the room. The mattress sank under his weight.

“Aaliyah, what is it?”

Her eyes moved up and met Dean’s gaze. There was worry on his face, but there was more than that. Like there was a short time that John was there and yet Dean was there with her.

“It’s Raziel,” Aaliyah said with a sigh. “Their resonance has gone nearly all static in the time John’s been here. And the grace that Chuck had given me is fading away while the damage that Amara did is growing.”

“Why didn’t…”

“Because I saw how you three looked at each other.” Aaliyah pulled at her hands. “I wasn’t gonna get in between that.”

“I’m not gonna let you just sit here. Come have dinner with us.”

Aaliyah shook her head and leaned back away from him. “It’s your…”

“And I want you there with us.” He held out a hand to her.

She looked at the offered hand, unsure of the whole thing before accepting it. Her legs protested against Aaliyah putting weight on them when she stood. An arm wrapped around her until she nodded, assured that she was fine on her own.

“I’ll be right here,” Dean told her.

Aaliyah took a deep breath to steady herself before leaving the room. Dean was steps behind her, just like he promised. They arrived in the space just off the library where a table had been set up with settings for four people.

“Aaliyah,” Mary said upon seeing her. She sounded like she hadn’t expected her to be there. Or wanted her there for the only Winchester family meal.

“Hey, sweetheart,” John greeted, a soft smile on his face. “How’s the scars healing?”

Aaliyah must have had a confused expression since Dean spoke up.

“It’s just after the werewolf hunt at your college.”

“They’ve healed quite well, thanks.” She caught Sam adjusting the chairs and settings for make room for her. “Sam, you don’t need to do that. I’ll just take a plate back…” Aaliyah trailed off when she caught the semi-pleading look from the boys. “Wine, anyone?” She started for the kitchen.

“You sit,” John told her. “I’ll get it.”

Aaliyah moved for the chair Sam had put at the table, unsure if she liked this John or not. Once he returned and the wine was served, the feeling that she was an outsider crept in. Raziel’s resonance fluttered as a wave of nausea passed over Aaliyah. She pushed herself from the table and rushed for the nearest toilet. A hand rubbed her back as she recovered from emptying her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to ruin dinner.”

“You didn’t,” Dean said. “We’ve actually decided to make the best of what’s left of dinner. You’re welcome to come back.”

Aaliyah felt a kiss on a shoulder before Dean left. It wasn’t fair that she had ruined dinner. Raziel seemed to agree, wanting to go back. Wiping her mouth off and flushing the toilet, Aaliyah worked her way back to the table. There the Winchesters were laughing at something.

“Then this one,” Dean said, waving Aaliyah over. “Comes crashing through the door, tackling a guy Sam’s height and gave him a busted jaw and a black eye before getting pulled off by one of his buddies.”

Aaliyah smiled and gave an amused huff when she approached. She kissed the top of Dean’s head before sitting in her chair. “It was right after dealing with a case the Draconis had for me.”

It was one of the few things Aaliyah hadn’t told Mary about; her time with the biker gang.

Sam continued the story, with Dean adding some more commentary. The conversation turned from the fight to another story, and another. Not all stories were of fights and hunts. Some were of the day to day events that they had.

“Aaliyah,” John said, as the boys cleared the table and went off to wash the dishes.

She followed him into the library.

“I’m proud of you,” he told her. “I hadn’t expected you to last long in our life.”

Aaliyah shook her head, trying to wave off what John was telling her. “I’m nothing to be proud of.”

“From what they’ve told me, you’ve done more than enough to be proud of,” John told her. “If your father knew what I do, he would be just as proud.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Last time he saw me, he disowned me.”

“Then you’re a Winchester. And I’d be honored to have you as a daughter.” He brought her in close for a hug.

Aaliyah melted into the hug, for the first time in years the sensation of being safe washed over her. It was different from the hunts she had with Sam and Dean. Like there was something wholly father like with John. She pulled away when the others gathered around, taking a spot between Sam and Dean. They all shared one last moment before Sam placed the pearl on the table. Aaliyah took Dean’s hand in hers and rested her forehead on his upper arm. She felt the small flinch in the arm when Sam destroyed the pearl.

The static from Raziel’s resonance faded away as John disappeared. Raziel voiced their feelings on John’s loss, and that his acceptance of her was indeed an honor. Aaliyah gave her thanks just as the main bunker door closed. She was the first to step away, half ready to defend home and family before her mind recognized Cas.


	17. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah makes it to Bobby's before a big snow storm hits. It might fit in Season 4.

 

Aaliyah walked into Bobby’s kitchen after kicking her boots against a wall, freeing snow from them. The snow had picked up in the twenty minute drive from town. Traffic could have been better in town where people seemed to be in a mild panic to do their grocery.

“Hey, Liyra,” Dean greeted just as Sam put down a card. “Draw four? Come on, Sammy.”

Aaliyah chuckled to herself as she started putting the food that she brought away. Leave it to the boys to find Uno to pass the time. She opened the fridge to see that it was fuller than usual on her visits. Either Bobby made his own run into town, or that the boys stopped before coming like she did along with Bobby’s own run. It didn’t matter.

“Don’t be sore about it,” she commented, putting her cold food away.

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t down to two cards and ready to win the hand.”

“I’ve been there before with my siblings.” Aaliyah gathered up the empty bags and trashed them. “And I recall a certain game we played…”

“Okay, I get it.”

Aaliyah smirked to herself as she stepped back into the entry way and shed her boots. “Where’s Bobby?”

Sam motioned to the study. “Garth called about some new creature down south.”

“Where down south?”

“Florida.”

“You sure it wasn’t a snake?” Aaliyah started up the washer before picking up her two clothes bags. “Those things get big down there, yah know.”

“Garth said something about a creature like Bigfoot but smelled like a skunk,” Dean added.

“The Skunk Ape?” Aaliyah said as a chuckle came out. “I’ll believe just about anything nowadays, but not that. Or anything else like it.” She put a load of colored clothes into the washer and closed it.

“You believe in wendigos, ghosts, angels, vampires, and shape shifters. But not the Skunk Ape?”

“I didn’t believe in all that before that werewolf back in college.” Aaliyah grabbed her backpack and walked back into the kitchen. She drew four cards and handed them to Dean without looking at them.

“…No, Garth,” Bobby said as Aaliyah entered the study and put her bag on the couch. “There’s no such thing as a Skunk Ape. Go find a new case and leave me alone.” He pulled the phone from his head and ended the call. “Hey, Kid.”

“Hey, Bobby. I made a stop at the store on my way in.” She pulled out the cord for her laptop and plugged it in. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. From what they’ve been sayin’, this storm could last for a full twenty-four hours.”

Aaliyah made a face at that while she pulled out her laptop and a notebook. She decided to take a few online classes in her spare time between hunts. Maybe it would give her something to fall back onto if she ever got out of hunting. The boys’ voices drifted from the kitchen in a debate over the rules of Uno. Aaliyah chuckled and caught Bobby shaking his head.

Aaliyah went off to change into sweats and a tee shirt while she waited for the laptop to boot up. Bobby had given her the spare bedroom when they all in a way knew she would be coming around more often. She ducked back out of the bathroom and got comfortable on the couch. She could hear the wind howl through the window and shivered a little. She wasn’t sure how old the window was, but knew that it sprung leaks.

Time slipped by with Bobby flipping through the odd book once in a while or taking a phone call from either a hunter or some local law enforcement. One of the brothers started making noise in the kitchen before asking if anyone had a preference for a dinner meal. Reclined back against the arm rest and the laptop propped up on her thighs, Aaliyah fought against her body’s urge to fall asleep. She pushed herself harder in the last hung.

“Go to sleep, kid,” Bobby told her, handing her a thick blanket. “The food will be there later.”

Aaliyah looked at the offered blanket and mentally debated if she should wait for a hot meal or get it later. Another head bob solved the debate. She closed the laptop and put it and the notebook on the floor before taking the blanket. “Thanks, Bobby.”

She settled down as the wind howled again and the boys discussed the finer points on cooking whatever meal was being cooked.


	18. They Became Legends

Aaliyah rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time, and sprinted down the hall from the garage. She leapt over the few bodies that were sprawled out in the hallway. Time seemed to slow when she approached the war room, the smell of iron hung heavy in the air. No, there wasn’t a chance in hell that they were all …. Aaliyah pushed the thought from her head as she jumped the two steps down into the red lit war room. Her heart tightened as if a hand had reached in and started squeezing. One body was draped across the map table, another laid limp propped up against a column. She couldn’t see where the other two were. Maybe they got lucky enough to escape and found a place to regroup. They had to be safe.

Her feet slowed as she took in the utter devastation the war room was in. Columns had chunks missing, chairs had been flung all over as weapons. Anything not bolted down looked like it had been used in the battle. She knelt down next to Sam and felt for a pulse; some part of her knowing with the amount of blood soaked into his clothes that he hadn’t made it.

A cough echoed in the room, catching Aaliyah’s attention. She scrambled around an upturned chair and knelt next to Dean.

“Li,” he muttered, barely able to get even her nick name out. His breath came ragged with each breath.

“What happened here?” she asked even as Raziel instructed her to probe Dean’s mind. “Thought …”

“Surprise. Cas …” A cough brought up blood droplets and a wheeze. “Jack?”

Aaliyah shook her head as she put a finger to Dean’s temple. “Not here. They musta gotten blasted outta here before I showed up.” She skimmed through his mind to see the battle that took out the rest of the hunters in the bunker, with the main part right there in the war room. “Sam didn’t make it.” She moved the hand down to his chest to feel his breathing. “A lung’s collapsed. I might be able to …”

She started to stand when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t. You know…” Another cough and a wheeze from Dean. “Won’t work.”

Aaliyah fought back the tears that welled up. “If there’s a chance, you know I gotta try. Blame the part of me that’s still a nurse, okay? Please, let me try.” Her voice choked up. “I can’t lose all of you.”

“It’s….” Another cough, worse this time, followed by more wheezing. “Okay. I’m proud of us.”

Aaliyah watched Dean close his eyes with the thought it was a slow blink.

“Dean?” she said, ignoring the tear that slid down her cheek, when his eyes didn’t open. “Dean. Dean.” Her voice raised with each call of his name. “Please…” Aaliyah’s voice cracked, tears streamed down her cheeks. “Dean. Say something.”

She collapsed onto his body, bloody and gashed with wounds and cried into the tattered shirt. The red lights still flashed, the bunker in a state of emergency. A cool gentle breeze from the air vents caused her body hairs to stand on end. Eventually the tears stopped and Aaliyah peeled herself off of Dean’s limp body. She glanced around in the meager attempt to grasp a trail of thought. There was no way she could stay in the bunker, but couldn’t just leave it unlocked for anyone to find and ransack. Also, couldn’t leave the bodies to rot there either.

It took some hours to do, but Aaliyah managed to get all the bodies out to a place where she had set up a giant pyre and put them all there. She had made several attempts in the work to contact Cas and Jack with no success. Aaliyah circled the pyre with gasoline and tossed a lit match book onto it; setting the pyre on fire. She stepped back to the random vehicle from the garage and pulled out the guitar she had learned to play in those down times at the bunker and strummed before placing her fingers. Settled on the hood to better hold the guitar, Aaliyah started strumming.

“If I had wings,” she started low. “Like Noah’s dove, I’d fly up the river to the one I love. Fare thee well, oh honey. Fare thee well.”

She kept the pace slow.

“I knew a man, who was long and tall, he moved his body like a canon ball. Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well.”

Her eyes closed, fighting back the tears.

“Remember one night, in the drizzling rain, and ‘round my heart, I felt an aching pain. Fare thee well, oh honey. Fare thee well. One of these days, won’t be long. You’ll call my name, and I’ll be gone. Fare thee well, oh honey. Fare thee well.”

Aaliyah kept strumming the tune, losing track of time, listening to the cracking of the fire and caught the first scent of burning flesh. Somewhere, a twig snapped. She stopped playing when the first of the trio of teens emerged into the light. Her mind brought up the memory of seeing them the same day that John had come back.

“We saw the light,” the male teen said. “What happened?”

Aaliyah held onto the guitar and looked between the teens and the pyre before looking back at the teens. “They became legends.”


	19. Are you scared of me?

 

 **Idea:** Aaliyah confronts Chuck and asks if he’s afraid of her like he is Jack.

Aaliyah half turned her head as Dean left the war room. Aaliyah gave Sam a nod, telling him that she was fine. She could sense Cas out in the world somewhere, probably gone off after Jack; and the few other angels seem to be keeping clear of Lebanon. Pacing the room, Aaliyah kept an eye on Chuck while he seemed more interested in looking at what they’ve collected over the years. Aaliyah felt her wings move when Raziel rolled their shoulders. In the past couple years, Aaliyah and Raziel had blended so much, Castiel couldn’t tell the difference between the bodily movements of the two.

She worked herself into a sitting position on a table with her feet a few inches from the floor; still watching Chuck pace like he knew what was happening. Stupid deity thinking things would go his way.

“So … this gun of yours,” Aaliyah started. “Do you expect it to be used on us after Jack?”

“Huh? Us?” Chuck picked up the arch angel blade.

Aaliyah hadn’t dared touch it since they all got back from the other world; since the other Michael killed Gabriel.

“Raziel and me,” she said. “Have you forgotten what happened with Amara?”

“Oh, I remember. Honestly, I hadn’t expected you to live long enough to meet Raziel.”

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes. “So, that bit of angel grace you give me to make sure I didn’t die…”

“Lasted long enough to get you back here and pass away in your sleep.”

“Why?” The thought that Chuck meant to have her die two years ago made Aaliyah’s stomach turn. All the good that’s happened in the past two years, gone because she was supposed to have died. “Why give me enough grace to allow me to live only to plan for me to die? Why not just let me die from whatever Amara did instead of fixing it?”

“I wanted to see what you would do.” Chuck turned to face Aaliyah. “I swear, no lies. You had a part to play in the story, but …”

Aaliyah tilted her head as Raziel summoned a small pocket of power. “I was supposed to have died in that bar, wasn’t I?” She lifted herself off the table and onto her feet. Anger started rumbling up, fueled by the power that Raziel was gathering. “You deemed my life forfeit in that fight against your sister. What makes you the one to place any actual value in a person? Any value you saw in me was that of a writer in their character. And you decided that my life was forfeit.”

“Aaliyah…” Chuck tried to cut in.

She lifted a hand in his direction, aiming it just to the side of him, and released a blast of energy. There it was, the slight widening of eyes in surprise.

“Yes, Chuck,” Aaliyah said, stepping around the tables to move toward him. “I’ve gained control over the powers I apparently should never have had. And the arch angel I should never have met? Was that part of a nonexistent storyline for me? Or did you honestly wanted to see what I would do with complete … free … will.”

Chuck took a step back and straightened his shirt. “I admit that the … events with my sister and you were … less than idea, but you are among my favorite…”

 _Maybe Michael was right,_ Raziel said. _We’re just another draft to him. And don’t forget Liyra and Gadreel._

“Stow it, Chuck,” Aaliyah cut him off. “I’m not another character for you to dispose of if we step out of line. You forget; Jack is not the only powerful angel in this world.”

Footsteps echoed from somewhere in the bunker; those that Aaliyah recognized as Sam’s. She spun on her heels and left the room just as he walked in. There had been fear in Chuck’s eyes, Aaliyah had seen that. Now the question was who was he more afraid of; her or Jack.


End file.
